Don't Play With Magic
by Fadedsapphire
Summary: This is a crossover between Once Upon A Time and H2O: Just Add Water. It's not as bad as you may think :) Dr. Denman is up to her old tricks again and she teams up with Tamara and Greg to destroy the Mermaid girls, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella. When Bella and Cleo are kidnapped by the devious Dr. Rikki must seek help from Snow, Charming, Emma, and Neil to save her friends!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just an idea, not really sure where I'm going to go with this, just sorta making this up as i go XD. Hope ya'll enjoy this first chapter ;)**

* * *

Music blared and lights flashed in the crowded bar. A slender woman stared absentmindedly into the content of her glass and sighed. Just last year, she had been on the verge of fame and fortune. But then they had to ruin her plans. Just then a man sat down beside her. He was balding but the hair left on his head was dark blonde with small hints of red. His wide, blue eyes were kind and his smile was inviting. The woman pushed back her long blonde hair from her face, her dark eyes cautious.  
"Dr. Denman, I presume?" The man spoke with a confident tone.  
"Excuse me, but, who are you?" She said in her obvious Australian accent. Her eyes were narrowed. The man smiled and chuckled,  
"My apologies, my name is Greg Mendell." He held out his hand to Linda Denman, but she did not except, but stared coldly into his eyes. He retracted his hand and cleared his throat.  
"Doctor, we heard about your...uh, research you did a few years back." Her eyes widened with horror.  
"How did you get a hold of that information? I buried it, burned it, it was gone! Who did you speak to? Was it Bennett?" Greg held up his hand,  
"Whoa there, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know any Bennett. I came to inquire about your research. Now, ma'am, if you please, come with us now." Linda looked around. Three other men wearing black coats and dark shades stepped up to where they were sitting.  
"I don't have a choice, do I?" Greg smiled. Linda sighed again and drained her glass. She hopped down from her stool and as she walked beside Greg the two men fell in behind them as they left the bar. They drove in a black suburban down a dirt road for a few miles. Linda was confused, her research fail 2 years ago. It ruined her, she was the laugh of scientific society, why would a few thugs be interested in her work? The car rolled to a stop, crunching on the rocks below. A man in shades opened her door and the scientist slid out. Greg lead the way into an abandoned gas station. The walls were stained and covered with graffiti, advertisement were plastered messily on the windows, a window pane was shattered as if some kids were throwing rocks at it for sport. Greg opened the door and motioned for her to enter. The inside was no better, dusty, dark, shelves tipped over. A door opened in the back of the shop and a woman with darkskin and long hair poked her head out,  
"Come on, Greg, you're late!" She disappeared within the room. Dr. Denman and the other men went through the door a few seconds later. The room was very different from the main shop, the walls were painted white, the tiles on the floor were scrubbed clean, a metal table surrounded by three chairs, two on one end and across feom them sat the other chair. Lights, seemingly new, lit the room well. The woman and Greg sat down next to each other and gestured for her to sit down opposite them.  
"Dr. We have heard of the research you did a few years back, as Greg has doubtless told you. Why did you drop it?" This was the last thing Linda wantedthem to ask, shehad put the past behind her, she was trying to forget and now this?  
"Um, well, you see, it didn't work. That's what scientists do. If their research proves to be futile, then they drop it and move on."  
The woman stared into her eyes. "Why don't I believe that story? Is it maybe because we know more than youthink we do, I know exactly what you were researching, and I know you found something. Now, you can tell us the truth, or we can force it out of you. We have ways of making people talke. Some not so friendly."  
She was stuck, these people would hurt her if she didn't give in.  
"Fine. I'll tell you everything. But I warn you, don't mess with them. Do not underestimate them." The scientist pulled out a yellow folder from her purse.  
"This is all my research." Greg took it from her.  
"Burned it?" He chuckled  
"Tamara, this is it! Our search is over." The woman called Tamara looked into the file with hungry eye.  
"I guess we better fly to Australia tomorrow." She replied  
Linda was confused as to whether she would be going back to her home in Australia or staying in America.  
"Um, am I coming as well?" Greg looked at her then looked at Tamara for an answer.  
"Oh, of course, we'll need you to lead he way to them."  
Dr. Denman was lead outside, she found her car had been brought to the station. As she drove away she said to herself. "What have I done now?"

* * *

**Okay, that wraps up the first chapter! Hope you guys are hooked on my story. Please R&R ;) Love all my readers! Next chapter will be up very soon**

**-FadedSapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank DreamYourOwnDestiny for reviewing, lovely compliments ;) This is the next chapter things get a bit rough and it's a bit random so bear with me!**

* * *

Cleo stood in the middle of Rikki's Cafe. Rikki, her best friend owned it, before her and Zane broke up, Zane owned it, but it went under. Cleo thought back to the moment when Rikki and Zane broke up. Will, Bella's boyfriend, was competing in a free-diving competition and Sophie and Zane were on the boat waiting for him to surface. Rikki, Cleo, and Bella were in the water with him, supporting him. You see these girls can do that, because they are Mermaids. When Will broke the surface of the water, Zane and Sophie were jumping up and down, seeing as he had just broken a record, and Zane kissed Sophie. Rikki looked at them for a moment, a look of shock and betrayal on her face, before she turned tail and swam as fast as she could back to the cafe.

"Cleo come HERE!" Bella's exsasperated voice floated into Cleo's daydream and snapped her back to reality. She looked across the cafe at the office door, where Bell's head stuck out giving her a "Hurry up now!" look. Cleo strode casually over to the office ad slipped inside. Rikki, her blonde and blue-eyed friend waited there as well. Bella flicked her curly, dark blonde hair away from her face. "As I was telling Rikki, we should make and effort to fix the Moon Pool. Cleo!" Bella yelled as Cleo made a face,

"Bella, I've told you, . ! Sophie, Zane, and Ryan ruined it. We can go there, but it will never be the same."

*Flashback*

Zane stood at the end of a board walk leading to the beach. Rikki walked briskly up to him. "What did you do?!" Zane didn't look surprised when she yelled in his face. He looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"Rikki, I-I tried to stop them, I couldn't, Sophie and Ryan took off to Mako to blow the place up." Rikki looked appalled.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't have anything to do with this! Why would they blow it up? What is there that they could want?" Rikki said cautiously, she had an idea but hoped she was wrong.

"Rikki, you know. The crystals. They fill the cave inside the walls, and they are worth a fortune." Rikki turned away,

"We have to fix this. No, you can't come. This is our place, our problem." Rikki beckoned for Cleo and Bella to join her and they raced into the ocean. Their orange scaly tails flipped in the water as they zoomed off to Mako Island. As they approached the underwater entrance a crumbling, crashing sound met their ears. The three girls stopped abruptly, the tunnel had caved in. They quickly started digging the rocks away. When there was a hole large enough for thier tails to slide through they entered. Rikki stopped and surfaced staying out of sight of Sophie and Ryan, who were gathering up blue crystals from the sandy floor of the cave. The girls watched as Will and Zane burst into the cave, Zane ran up to Sophie,

"What have you done to this place?!" He shouted at her

"I thought you were with me on this!" She bit back. Zane narrowed his eyes

"Some things are more important." Rikki smiled from where she was hidden just inside the tunnel, by 'more important' he meant her. Zane grabbed Ryan and they ran for it, Will grabbed his sister's arm, which was holding a bunch of crystals.

"Leave them." he said

Sophie smiled at him, "i knew one day i would be able to help you, and now I can. This will set us up for life!" Will did not give in to her offer

"What's more important? Me or the money? If you take these, you lose me, and i don't want to lose you." Sophie stared into his eyes for a second, then dropped the gems into the sand. They left the cave as fast as they could.

*End of flashback*

That night they had saved the world, and everyone in it. A comet was headed straight for them, when the three mermaids used their moon necklaces and their special powers to shoot a tower of water and light at them comet, sending it back into outer space.

"Bella, I can't go back there. All the memories I have of that place are maured by the ruble. How can you return? Everything we loved about Mako is gone. The power of the moon on that place is broken, and it's never going to be fixed. Besides, I can't go tonight, Lewis and I are going to a Movie." Bella skipped in place,

"So you'll come another day?" Cleo nodded. "Well, I'm going out there now, Rikki will you come with me?"

"Sure, as soon as my shift is over, I'll meet you out there."

Lewis's blonde hair was lit up by the moon light as he and Cleo walked hand in hand down the street.

"Thank's Lewis, for tonight, i really needed a night off from the constant pestering of Bella and Rikki." Cleo said into the darkness. Lewis wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A noise came from the alley they passed. Cleo stopped and peared into the dark alleyway.

"Lewis, do you see someone there?" Lewis looked and shook his head. Then a man in a black hood and shades jumped out from the dark. Cleo screamed as the man grabbed her arms. Lewis tried to fight the man, but a black suburban pulled up and three other men jumped out and knocked Lewis out, he slumped to the pavement.

"Lewis! No, let me go!" Two of the men tied ropes around her arms, hands, and feet. She tried in vain to struggle and scream. The doors of the car closed, trapping her in. They drove away into the night. Cleo could not see a thing out the windows, just street lamps flashing by, their yellow light lit up the faces of the men. She calmly asked,

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" A new face appeared from the front seat of the car. It was a woman, she had blonde hair, but Cleo couldn't make out her face.

"Hello again, Cleo." Cleo screamed

Bella walked around the cave covering the moon pool. She cleared away most of the rocks and piled up the blue gems. Sophie's blue backpack still lay in the sand. _Where is Rikki?_ Bella thought to herself. Just then, she heard someone sliding down the land entrance to the volcano cave.

"You could've come in the regular way, you know? It's not plugged up anymore." She heard a clicking noise, and narrowed her eyes. "Rikki? That is you right?" A man in shades stepped into the light Bella's eyes widened. Before she could dive away he ran forward and grabbed her. He dragged her up the tunnel and through the forest. He pulled her onto a boat and down into a small room, locking the door behind him.

"Cleo! Rikki! Help!" Bella yelled, though she knew no one could hear her. The boat sped toward the mainland. Bella struggled, but she couldn't get out. A woman with bright blonde hair came into the room.

"Who are you?" The woman said, "Where's Emma?" Bella rasied her hand instinctively to fight. And the woman smile,

"It doesn't matter, you'll do nicely."

Rikki turned out the lights and locked the doors to the cafe. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. A man wearing shades walked up to her,

"Um, sir, can I help you with anything? The cafe is closed now." The man kept walking toward her, Rikki backed up. Behind her back she clenched her fist, using her mermaid powers to burn the mans face. The agent yelled and covered his face. Rikki raised her hand to the sky and brought a bolt of lightning down beside the man. Rikki grabbed a stick and WHACK hit him as hard as she could on the back of his head. The mermaid checked his coat pocket and saw a gun, grabbing it, she turned and ran for it, figuring that she would be safest there, Rikki headed for the water.

When she had swam a few miles down the coast, she dragged her tail up the beach. Rikki steam dried her tail and brushed off her legs. She pulled out her mobile and called Cleo. _"Hi you've reach Cleo Setori, I'm not availible right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!" _ Rikki groaned,

"Come on Cleo, pick up!" She hung up and tried Bella, with the same result.

_Where are they?_Rikki thought aloud _"Are they in trouble?"_Rikki thought she would try Lewis, since Cleo and him were on a date. Thankfully, Lewis picked up, his vioce was croaky and he groaned a lot,

"Rikki? Are you o-okay?" Rikki was alarmed

"Yeah Lewis, some thug just attacked me, but i got away, Cleo and Bella aren't ansering their phones, do you know where they are?"

Lewis took a minute to reply, "Cleo got kidnapped by a few men wearing dark blakc glasses. Bella, I don't know, though if you were attacked, then aI'm guessing she was too. We had better tell Will."

Rikki hung up, tears sprung into her eyes. _I should've been there for them. Now they coulld be hurt...or worse...Dead._

**...**

**So that's chapter 2! What will happen to the two girls? Rikki got away, will she save the girls or will she need help? Next chapter coming soon!**

**-FadedSapphire**


End file.
